Unspoken
by InevitableConfusion
Summary: There is more than one way to say "I love you." EdWin.


EDIT (same day as posting): Just made it a little easier to read :)

Hey guys! I got inspired, and I don't really have anything to say, so please enjoy! :)

Rated T to be safe, I guess... I dunno, nothing bad really happens, so... yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA. Bummer, man.

* * *

><p><em>Unspoken.<em>

* * *

><p>Two young adults walked along the road in a comfortable silence as twilight enveloped the quiet town. Almost no one was around them that early autumn evening. The woman had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She stepped in tandem with the blond-haired, golden-eyed man beside her. A soft smile inched across her lips as she reached forward a bit and lightly touched the hand dangling at his side. His face showed no acknowledgement of the movement, and yet, he gently laced her fingers with his. He stole a silent glance at her.<p>

Both had yet to say a word.

She looked around at the town she knew so well, long-forgotten memories suddenly racing through her head. They made a detour and walked through the town park. Once again, there was no one to be found. She felt a sense of privacy, as if they were the only ones in the entire town.

Just the two of them.

She watched his expression out of the corner of her eyes, inwardly wondering what he was thinking of. His face was calm, relaxed.

This man.

She loved this man.

She loved him so much that it hurt, sometimes.

Glancing down at her shoes for a moment so as not to be caught staring at him, a thought suddenly crossed her mind. She gazed over the colored trees at the setting sun.

"Ed," she said quietly. They both stopped and he looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She tore her eyes away from the sunset and looked at him. "If the world ended tomorrow, what would you do?"

He said nothing, and she felt her cheeks start to burn under his heated gaze.

It was a bit of a stupid question, she knew, but she honestly wanted to know his answer.

What if they had no more winters to play in the snow like little kids, making up for the lost years of his childhood? What if they had no more spring days to spend laying in the grass and watching the clouds, or no more lazy summer afternoons down by the river? What if they had no more peaceful walks in the brisk autumn air?

Her curious gaze was pinned on him and she suddenly found herself desperate for an answer. She stayed rooted to her spot as he moved to stand directly in front of her, watching her face silently.

A ghost of a smile flitted across his face and, without a word, he dipped his head towards her.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and a blush spread across her nose and cheeks. She instinctively closed her eyes just before his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

A fire erupted in the pit of her stomach and quickly spread throughout her body, the warm feeling contrasting greatly with the cool air surrounding them, and her heart skipped a beat. He lifted his free hand and tentatively brushed the side of her face with his fingertips, then tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. She touched his forearm lightly, melting into the kiss. He untangled his other hand from hers and cupped her face in his hands, gently pulling her closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest, heart fluttering dangerously.

Her soul, her heart, her body -_everything_ ached for him. Ached for his touch, ached for his presence. Her hands clenched the fabric of his shirt tightly. She didn't think it was possible to fall harder for him, and yet here she was, doing exactly that.

He started to pull away, but she followed him, not letting him get very far before capturing his lips once again. She lifted up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing flush against him. She felt him smirk lightly before snaking his arms around her waist.

But a different need- the need for air- started tugging her back from her euphoria, and she lowered back down to her heels reluctantly, hands dropping down to his chest again. He caught on to her sign and broke the kiss, lips lingering on hers for a moment, before pulling back just enough to look at her without going cross-eyed.

He watched as her eyes fluttered open, little clouds of smoke appearing between the two as warm breath mixed with the cool evening air. Her gaze locked with his briefly, and her knees nearly buckled under her. She still felt light-headed and extremely warm. She held her breath when he touched her cheek lightly, looking like he wanted to kiss her again, but he simply let out a soft, content sigh and flashed her a sweet, lopsided smile.

Something tugged at her heart. She knew exactly what it was.

She smiled back at him and he caught her hand again, silently persuading her to continue with their walk. She caught up and fell into step beside him. A soft pressure on her hand pulled her into reality before she could get too deep in her thoughts. She paused before squeezing his hand briefly in response, feeling her stomach jump. After a moment, she looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes. He was looking forward, his countenance serene and content.

She nearly let out another soft sigh as the corners of her mouth lifted up a bit.

This man.

She loved this man.

She loved him so much that it hurt, sometimes.

And he loved her.

He wasn't great at expressing himself, and he wasn't great with words, but that was okay.

There's more than one way to say "I love you."

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>

* * *

><p>I was going to post this under <em>These are the Days We'll Remember<em>, but I really enjoyed how it turned out (despite how short it is), and I felt like I had to post it on its own.

Note: If you've watched the anime **Lovely Complex**, this may seem a bit familiar. That is because this story is loosely based on the first ending credits of LoveCom, mainly on the phrase "If the world should end tomorrow, what would you do?" I was inspired by this, and I give credit where credit is due.

And if you haven't read/watched Lovely Complex, I highly recommend that you do. (Especially if you like romantic comedy/dramas)

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!

~Vee


End file.
